This invention relates to nonwoven cleansing pads which are useful in the treatment of human skin for cosmetic and therapeutic purposes.
The epidermis is composed of several layers of cells. Round, moist, new cells are continuously being formed in the lower layer of the epidermis. The new cells rise to the skin surface over a period of 20 to 30 days during which time the cells gradually flatten, dry out and die. The dead cells in the uppermost layer are discontiguous and often appear loose and flaky and must be removed to permit the newer cells to rise to the surface. The cells in the layer beneath the uppermost layer, although also flattened and dead, are contiguous and densely compacted together. These contiguous cells will plump and soften when provided with water to give a smooth, flattering texture. These cells receive a steady supply of water from the dermis below but this supply is limited and frequently is not enough to plump and soften the cells on the surface of the skin.
Suitable cleansing treatments and preparations for cleansing the skin depend on the complexion, i.e., color and condition of the skin. Skin is generally classified as normal, dry and oily. Frequently, combinations of these are present, for example, dry and oily. Skin color influences the complexion with pale skin generally having a greater tendency to be dry and darker skin generally having a greater tendency to be oily. Any skin type can have a sensitive and/or blemished condition. Skin which is dry and sensitive requires special care to maintain optimum moisture and condition.
Dry skin is usually the result of dehydration, insufficient oil secretion and aging. Dry skin generally has a fine texture, but looks and feels tight and drawn. Dry skin chaps, flakes and peels easily. The cause of dry skin is the lack of water in the skin cells, not a lack of oil. When the water level in these dead cells near the surface is low, the cells become discontiguous, produce flakes and are rapidly shed from the skin surface.
Sensitive skin, which frequently is also dry, generally has a fine texture and often has a transparent appearance. The upper layers of sensitive skin are particularly thin and are likely to reveal broken capillaries. Sensitive skin reacts quickly to both external and internal influences such as sun, wind, food, drink and emotions. Sensitive skin requires a high moisture level as well as a high level of natural skin oils.
Although soap is an effective cleanser, cleansing with soap and water is not recommended for dry or sensitive skin. Soap removes the surface oil on the skin, leaving the skin without a protective film against excess evaporation of water. Soap also removes the upper layer of loose dead cells. However, on dry skin, these dead cells are easily removed without the use of soap.
Cleansing creams and lotions are often recommended as alternatives to soap but these cleansing creams and lotions may also have deleterious effects on various skin types. Cream cleansers such as cold cream or solidified mineral oil do not remove excessive amounts of oil and water from the skin. However, these cream cleansers are lacking in cleansing ability and leave a sticky greasy film on the skin which makes the complexion look dull and muddy. When soap or an after-cleansing freshener is used to remove this film, surface oil is also removed, leaving the skin without a protective film against excess evaporation of water.
Other cleansing creams and cleansing lotions which do provide adequate cleansing generally contain wax, mineral oil, alcohol, water and soap or detergent. These products provide adequate cleansing because of the soap or detergent present. When these products are rubbed into the skin and tissued off, a soap film may remain which draws water out of the skin. If an astringent rinse is used to remove the soap film, excessive drying can again occur.
Buffing pads for cleansing skin are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,284 (Orentreich). While such pads are useful for cleansing skin, they generally require lubrication with soap or cleansing cream to prevent excessive abrasion, resulting in the problems described above.
An autogeneously bonded absorbent pad is disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 2,061,339 (Kimberly-Clark). The absorbent, or secretafacient, pad includes a batt of an intimate mixture of nonfusible absorbent fibers, such as rayon, wood pulp or other traditional cellulosic-based absorbent material and mild-process-fusible fibers. A small amount of superabsorbent-type material either in powder form or as additional fiber can be introduced into the batt. The intermixed fibrous batt is subjected to embossing by heat and pressure to give integrity to the batt.